The Walking Dead: High School Style
by TheFilmDirector2013
Summary: What if The Walking Dead Occurred during the years Rick, Daryl and the others – were in high school?
1. Chapter 1

The Walking Dead: High School Style

Summary: What if The Walking Dead Occurred During the years Rick & the others at the prison & Phillip & some of the residents of Woodbury – were in high school?

Milton stood in front of the Science classroom, with his brown Dockers on, white shirt, and silver, rimmed glasses. His dark, brown, silky hair falling into his eyes. He was a scrawny, slightly short fifteen year old, who looked more like he was fourteen. Sitting in the class, in the back was Daryl, Rick, Maggie, Lori, Glenn and Phillip, Carol. Sitting at a desk in the corner was Herschel, the teacher of the classroom.

"So, it was important for me to show how music affects the growth of bacteria," Milton said to his fellow classmates, "and what I found was - amazing and – "

"Milton Muckett, do you know what level of dorkism you are on yet, doofus?" Daryl yelled out, making others in the class laugh loudly.

Milton looked down briefly with a slightly hurt look.

Herschel stood up quickly and looked at Daryl with anger.

"Mr. Dixon, I'd advise you to keep quiet!" Herschel said strongly. "Unless you want another week in detention."

Daryl rolled his eyes at Herschel and slouched down in his seat. Herschel looked at Milton.

"Go on, Milton." Herschel said.

Milton looked at Herschel and slightly nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Herschel." Milton said in a low voice. "Um, as I was stating, what I found was amazing and I – I can't wait to show it to the class on tomorrow."

Milton turned and looked at Herschel and Herschel stood, nodded and walked over to Milton.

"Very good Milton." Herschel said with a brief pat on Milton's shoulder. "I'm sure your project will equal you to receiving another A in the class. You do exceptionally great work."

Milton nodded with a very faint and brief smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Herschel." Milton said before going to sit back down in his seat, which was right in front of Daryl.

As Milton went to sit down, Daryl, Rick and Glen made kissing noises behind Milton. Milton sighed and looked straight ahead at the next student who stood up in front of the class to speak.

"Milton Muckett, the class-A ass kisser." Rick said in a low voice, with laughter from Glen and Daryl.

Milton tried his best to block out Rick, Glen and Daryl's behavior but it was hard because Milton was sitting right in front of them.

"I always eat all my veggies and I always wear my shirts tucked all the way into my undies." Daryl said in a baby voice, mimicking Milton.

As Rick, Glen and Daryl snickered and laughed behind Milton, Milton sighed with upset. Milton couldn't keep quiet any longer. Milton turned around and looked at Daryl with a slightly angry frown.

"Why can't you three leave me alone?" Milton asked almost angrily.

"Why can't you three leave me alone?" Glen mimicked in a baby voice, with laughter from Rick and Daryl.

"Why can't you look like a normal person?" Daryl asked with laughter from Rick and Glen. "You look like a teenaged keebler elf."

Milton looked at Daryl with anger as Rick and Glen laughed heartily.

"Why do you look like you can't add two and two? Or even spell your name – do you even KNOW HOW to spell, Daryl?" Milton asked with an eyebrow raised as Glen and Rick laughed.

Daryl took his hand and pushed Milton's forehead away from him, hard.

"You know you're lucky we're in class, you little shit ball." Daryl said in a low voice. "Or else, I'd break those glasses and shove them down your throat, you twit."

Rick and Glen laughed loudly and as Milton stared at Daryl with upset, Rick threw a medium sized paper ball at Milton's face, which made Glen, Rick and Daryl laugh even louder. Milton turned back around and continued to stare forward with a slightly hurt stare as Rick, Glen and Daryl continued to laugh.

* * *

It was just around noon and second period was over. As Milton walked out of Chemistry class, his stomach jumped up into his throat as he saw – the cool kids by his locker – Rick, Daryl, Glen, and Merle. Milton thought of taking the opposite way around, thinking by the time he arrived around the other side, the cool kids would be gone. However, his mind had thought up that decision after he had already arrived at his locker. Milton could hear them laughing at joking with each other as he approached the locker. He sighed with a brief frown as Rick turned and looked at him with an amused smirk.

"Well, if it isn't poindexter?" Rick joked, with a laugh from Daryl and Glen.

Milton decided to ignore them as he opened up his locker and placed his books inside. Milton knew saying anything back to them would cause him to take a swirl in the toilet of the boys bathroom. Daryl slammed Milton's locker shut and stepped in front of Milton, staring at him with attitude.

"Hey, doofus, you ignoring us?" Daryl said. "What, did you do too many Science experiments that them damn chemicals clogged up your ears?"

Rick, Glen and Merle laughed. Milton glanced nervously up at Daryl with a slight sigh.

"No, you know Daryl, I decided not to answer those who aren't worth answering, alright?" Milton said in a low, voice.

Merle and Glen laughed. Rick whistled loudly as Daryl looked at Milton with anger.

"Ooh, little dweeb's got balls, Daryl!" Rick said between laughter.

Daryl grabbed Milton by the collar and pushed him hard up against the locker, making Milton drop his brown, bagged lunch to the floor. Milton frowned with fear and looked away from Daryl with fear.

"You watch your mouth, you little shit before I pound you to the floor RIGHT now." Daryl said angrily.

Milton looked back at Daryl and then rolled his eyes at him, looking down at the floor with a slight sigh.

"Please let me go." Milton said in a low voice. "I mean, do you really want to - toss me in the toilet again today?"

Merle and Glen laughed heartily.

"Aww, poor Milty wants you to let him go!" Merle said with laughter coming from Rick, and Glen.

"Let's tie him to the flag pole." Glen said with laughter from the others.

Daryl stared at Milton with anger and hatred.

"Nah, later for this wussy, I don't feel like wasting time on him today." Daryl said angrily.

Daryl pushed Milton hard down to the floor and as Glen, Merle, Rick and Daryl laughed.

"See you later, dipshit." Rick said as he stomped and squashed down Milton's lunch bag with his foot and then kicked Milton's lunch bag away from Milton as they all walked away.

As Rick, Daryl, Glen and Merle walked away laughing, Milton looked on at them with slight sadness and upset.

As Milton slowly got up off the floor, he picked up his lunch bag off the floor and sighed with upset.

"Are you alright there?" A strong, male voice said from behind Milton.

Milton turned around and looked at the person standing behind him. It was a guy, about seventeen, with dark, black, wavy hair, slightly built and tall, wearing jeans, a tee-shirt and a jean jacket, looking completely cool. It was Phillip. Milton looked down briefly and shrugged.

"It doesn't matter." Milton said in a low, depressed tone.

Milton looked down at his squashed, lunch bag with slight sadness. He put his lunch bag in his locker and grabbed his book bag off the floor and closed his locker back.

"Goodbye." Milton said in a low tone before turning to walk away. Phillip looked at Milton with slight sympathy and walked after Milton as Milton began walking away. Phillip lightly grabbed Milton's arm.

"Hey, wait," Phillip said.

Milton turned and looked at Phillip with an eyebrow raised and a slightly irritated look.

"Yeah?" Milton said in a low tone.

"Um, I'm Phillip, you are?" Phillip asked.

Milton looked down at Phillip's hand, which had been extended to him. Milton lightly shook Phillip's hand.

'I'm Milton, Milton Mamet." Milton replied in a low voice.

Phillip nodded with a faint smile.

"So you're the school geek, huh?" Phillip said with a light laugh.

Milton looked up at Phillip with a slight, upset frown.

"I'm not a geek." Milton said. "Just because I know a lot about Math and Science – and Biology and – Chemistry – and pretty much – everything else, doesn't make me a geek."

Phillip nodded with a contrived guilty look.

"Fair enough, how about I buy you lunch, hmm?" Phillip asked.

Milton looked at Phillip with slight suspicion.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Milton asked.

Phillip shrugged with a slight smirk.

"It's just the kind of guy I am, Milton. Besides, you look like you need someone to be nice to you. I know Rick and those other guys and they can be assholes sometimes. They're assholes to you all the time though."

Milton looked down and sighed.

"Everyone treats me like shit here." Milton said in a low, saddened tone.

Phillip put his arm around Milton's shoulder and smirked briefly.

"Well, not anymore, Milton. Consider yourself the new friend of Phillip Blake."

Milton looked at Phillip, still with slight suspicion as Phillip lead him away down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

As Phillip and Milton walked into the crowded lunch room, Milton swallowed hard, he almost never hate in the lunch room, because he knew Rick, Daryl and the other cool kids would be in there and he knew the abuse he'd have to suffer from him being in there. However, as Milton looked up at Phillip, who glided him through the lunch room with ease, Milton hoped he'd have some safety with Phillip – yet, he had no idea who Phillip really was, they had just met but Phillip was big enough to be intimidating towards Rick and the others.

As Phillip walked Milton over to the table where Rick, Daryl and the others were, Milton stopped and looked at Phillip with suspicion.

"Wait, no, I can't go over there." Milton said in a low voice. "You saw how they treated me?"

Phillip looked at Milton with a slight smirk.

"Milton, relax, you're with me now." Phillip said. "You're my friend now. You'll be fine."

Milton looked at Phillip still with slight cautiousness.

"Trust me, you'll be fine." Phillip said with a smirk.

Milton nodded, still with slight cautiousness as Phillip grabbed Milton's arm and lead him to the table where Rick and the others were.

At the table was Rick, Daryl, Merle, Glen, Andrea, Carol and Maggie. As soon as they saw Phillip walking over with Milton, their faces showed utter confusion and some showed disgust. Milton immediately laid eyes on Andrea. She was pretty, the prettiest girl at Atlanta High. Milton also had a huge crush on her, but that was Milton's secret. However, there she was, sitting at the table, her long, shiny, blond hair curled long on her shoulder. Her off the shoulder shirt, her eyes focused down into the book she was reading.

"Oh well looky, looky here!" Rick said with a laugh. "Phillip, what you bring Milton Muckett over here for?"

Everyone at the table laughed and Milton looked away with a slightly hurt stare.

"I'm gone." Milton said in a low, upset voice, before turning to walk away.

Phillip quickly grabbed Milton's arm.

"No, no wait now." Phillip said to Milton.

Milton sighed with a frown.

"Don't let these people make you run." Phillip said in a low, serious tone. "Never run from anything, especially a fight. I love a fight – so should you."

Milton looked at Phillip and Phillip nodded and led Milton back over to the table.

"Now, guys, Milton's sitting with US today." Phillip said as he sat down at the table with Milton slowly sitting down beside him but only hesitantly.

"Why?" If we wanted someone to bore us to death, we'd just go to Mr. Herschel's class." Daryl said with laughter from everyone else.

Milton looked down at the table almost nervously.

"Oh leave him alone guys, I think he's kinda cute." Andrea said with a smile as she looked at Milton.

Milton looked up at her with a brief and faint smirk. Phillip laughed.

"That's my girlfriend for you," Phillip said with a smirk.

Milton looked at Phillip with an eyebrow slightly raised.

"She's your girlfriend?" Milton asked.

"Aww, looks like Milty has a crush." Merle said with laughter from the table.

Milton looked down at the table with an irritated stare. Phillip glanced over at Milton with slight upset, upset that briefly faded.

"So Milton, what grade are you in?" Carol asked as she chewed gum. "You can't be a senior."

"Yeah, he can't be a senior looking that damn small." Maggie said with disdain in her voice.

"Nah, that loser's a senior." Rick said. "Although he dresses like a senior at a retirement home."

Rick, Daryl and Glen laugh.

Milton looked up at Carol and nodded.

"Actually I am a senior." Milton said in a slightly low voice. "I'm a senior and I've been accepted to MIT in the fall."

"MIT?" Maggie asked with a disgusted look at Milton. "Those are one of those damn fancy schools? Well ain't you some hot shit."

Milton stared at Maggie with a strong look.

"Well, actually I'm not hot shit, I just study a lot." Milton said. "I study instead of partying."

"Yeah, I've been to your house though, Mamet." Daryl said coldly. "Still sleep with your damn – Mickey Mouse night light on."

Everyone at the table laughs, except for Andrea. Milton looked down at the table again with a slightly hurt stare.

"Still watch cartoons every Saturday morning before you run off to your room and do Science experiments." Daryl said with a scoff and a shake of his head.

Phillip looked at Daryl with coldness.

"You know what, LAY OFF." Phillip warned coldly.

Daryl stared at Phillip with equaled coldness.

"What, you starting to care about the pip squeak now?" Daryl asked coldly.

"Guarantee this pip squeak is going to have it all in ten years, while you? You'll be working at McDonald's, Dixon." Milton said angrily before getting up from the table and walking away, while Rick and the others laugh.

Daryl jumps up, about to go after Milton but Maggie grabs Daryl's arm quickly.

"Oh let him go, Daryl." Maggie said. "He'll probably get a nose bleed if you screw with him again."

"Dweeb or not, Daryl, you gotta admit, that kid's got balls!" Rick said between laughter.

"You guys are such assholes." Andrea said before getting up and walking after Milton.

Andrea grabbed Milton's arm lightly.

"Milton don't go." Andrea said lightly.

Milton turned and looked at her with a slight frown.

"No, I should." Milton replied. "They don't LIKE me over there, Andrea."

"That's not true." Andrea said lightly. "I like you, I think you're pretty neat."

Milton looked at her with slight surprise.

"Really?" Milton said in a low tone.

Andrea nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah, you're pretty cool and cute for a fifteen year old, Mamet."

Milton looked down and blushed. He put on a boyish, smile and then instantly his nervousness and Aspergers kicked in.

"I – I um – I should – go – bye." Milton stuttered nervously.

As Milton turned to walk away, instantly he and Andrea heard a loud scream from outside of the cafeteria.

Milton and Andrea looked towards the doors of the cafeteria.

"What was that?" Milton said with a slightly confused frown.

"I – I don't know," Andrea said with a shrug. "Maybe some girl broke a nail or something."

Just then, another bloodcurdling scream was heard through the cafeteria. This time, everyone in the cafeteria was staring towards the door of the cafeteria.

"Someone needs help, that's a scream for help." Milton said as he stared at the door.

At that moment, blood spattered all over the windows of the cafeteria doors, making everyone in the cafeteria gasp loudly. Immediately, the lights in the cafeteria went out. Some in the cafeteria gasped again loudly.

"Shit." Milton said under his breath."

"Something's up." Daryl said in a low tone.

Immediately, the flash lights went on in the cafeteria, making it possible to be able to see with the dimly red and green lights that were on in the ceiling. Milton looked up at the lights with a fearful stare. Before he or Andrea had a chance to say anything, numerous walkers burst through the cafeteria, somewhat briskly running towards Milton, Andrea, Phillip and the others. Milton looked with widened eyes.

"Oh my GOD." Milton said with fear.

As everyone in the cafeteria began screaming hysterically and running everywhere, the walkers came coming after them, biting and attacking them. Andrea and Milton looked with horror as they saw their fellow student's flesh and organs being torn and ripped out by the walkers.

"What the hell?!" Rick yelled as he, Maggie and Carol ran away from the table.

"Hurry! Outside! Let's get the hell out of here!" Daryl yelled as he ran towards the side doors of the cafeteria.

"What the hell, they're biting EVERYONE!" Maggie yelled with fear.

"No! We have to go! Come on, we have to go!" Milton yelled frantically.

As Milton quickly grabbed Andrea's hand and ran with her towards the side doors of the cafeteria, Andrea kept looking back at the table Phillip was at.

"No wait!" Andrea yelled. "Phillip!"

"I – I don't know where he is!" Milton yelled. "Maybe he's already gone, but we have to go!"

As Milton and Andrea were running to the doors, Milton tripped over a chair and fell to the floor, knocking his glasses to the floor. He quickly looked behind him and saw three walkers close to coming towards him. As Andrea looked down at Phillip, Phillip quickly grabbed Andrea's arm.

"Andrea, let's get the hell out of here now!" Phillip yelled. "We gotta go!"

Phillip led Andrea away.

Milton heard Phillip's voice, through the loud screaming that had filled the cafeteria.

"No wait!" Andrea yelled. "Mil-"

"No, we have to go now! Quick before they come get us!" Phillip said as he led her out of the doors.

Milton got up to his knees quickly but couldn't see anything without his glasses. He heard a loud locking sound coming from the double doors a few feet from him.

"Phillip! Andrea!" Milton yelled.

As Milton heard the two walkers coming close behind him, he quickly knelt down and felt the floor for his glasses. He gasped when he felt his glasses on the floor. He quickly picked them up and put them on. As the two walkers reached out to grab him, Milton ran quickly towards the doors but found them to be locked. He knew Phillip had to have locked them when he and Andrea left out. Milton quickly looked all around the cafeteria wildly, thinking about where he should go. He knew he couldn't go through the main cafeteria doors, because he saw several walkers over by those doors eating the flesh of several students. So where was he going to go? He quickly ran to a medium sized table cabinet nearby and opened the doors of the cabinet as the walkers came coming after him. Milton quickly climbed inside the cabinet and slammed the door shut, locking it as well. He looked all around the cabinet he was in with extreme fear, as he heard loud pounding and banging on the cabinet doors. He heard the walkers gnawing and growling loudly. His eyes welled with tears of fear. He was trembling all over with fear. What was he going to do now? He couldn't hide in there forever, so what was he going to do? How was he going to escape? More so, what were those things that were in the cafeteria and why were they biting and tearing and eating at people's flesh? There was still so much that not only Milton but Rick, Daryl, Maggie and the others didn't know that was going on – but when they found out the truth, it would be more horrifying than any of them could ever imagine…..


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to the two that reviewed! Awesome, here's chapter three, enjoy!

* * *

Milton stayed in the closet, trying his best to hear what was going on outside of the closet he was in. All he heard was loud slashing noises. He frowned as he listened closer to the door. He then heard silence. Immediately the doors of the cabinet slashed open. Milton jumped back as he saw a tall, slender black woman with dreads standing in front of him. He looked up at her with slight fear. She was nineteen year old, Michonne.

"Who - who are you?" Milton said in a low, slightly shaky voice.

"My name's Michonne." Michonne said in a low, but fierce voice, staring at Milton with epic seriousness. "What are you still doing in here?"

Milton looked all around at the dead walkers lying on the floor of the cafeteria and blinked repeatedly with a slight frown.

"I couldn't get out of the school," Milton began, "so I needed a place to hide."

Michonne extended her hand to him.

"Well, come on, we have to get a move on." Michonne said. "More will be coming in, we don't have time to waste."

Michonne turned and walked away and Milton frowned deeply.

"Wait, wait!" Milton said, as he quickly got up out of the cabinet and walked quickly after her.

* * *

As Milton followed Michonne through the hallway of the school, with his backpack on his back, he looked around at all the dead bodies lying on the floor - dead from either being a walker or from being converted into a walker and then being shot. As they walked out of the school, Milton looked at Michonne with an eyebrow raised.

"What - what were those things?" Milton asked. 'They looked like zombies."

"They're walkers." Michonne said as she walked towards the parking lot of the school.

Milton raised both eyebrows and looked at her with surprise. He stopped in his tracks.

"Walkers?" Milton asked. "What are walkers?"

"I'll explain it later, but you should keep walking." Michonne said as she continued walking.

Milton quickly looked behind him and then continued walking with her.

* * *

As they walked into the parking lot, Milton and Michonne saw Phillip, Daryl, Rick, Glen, Lori, Andrea, Maggie and Carol.

"There you are, what took you so long to find the incredible nerdy midget?" Daryl said as he rolled his eyes at Milton.

Lori scoffed with a slight smirk.

"Hey, look, can you stop calling me names, Daryl?" Milton said. "You don't hear me teasing you on how you're nineteen and still a senior in high school, do you?"

"Boy, I'm gonna break your face!" Daryl said as he lunged towards Milton.

"Oh leave him alone, why don't ya, Daryl?!" Phillip said almost angrily.

"Oh you're a REAL class act, Dixon, you know that?" Andrea said to Daryl, before rolling her eyes at him.

Daryl flipped her the bird and then rolled his eyes at her.

Milton took a step back in slight fear and then looked to the side with a slight amused smirk, as Michonne stepped in between Daryl and Milton.

"Leave the nerd alone, Dixon." Michonne said. "We've got more pressing issues at hand."

Milton looked at Michonne with a deep and insulted frown.

"STOP calling me a nerd!" Milton snapped. "I'm not a nerd!"

Rick, Daryl, Glen and Maggie laughed loudly. Milton rolled their eyes at them.

"You are SO a nerd, Muckett." Daryl said with a smirk.

"Kid can't even go anywhere without his Elroy from the Jetsons book bag on, look at him." Rick said with laughter he shared from Daryl, Glen and Maggie.

Milton looked down with a hurt frown.

Phillip shook his head at them.

'You guys are pathetic you know that?" Phillip said.

"Look, enough of this," Michonne said. "We need to get away from here. I saw them when I was driving in here. Those walkers are everywhere. We need to leave and leave fast before - "

Immediately, walkers came running at rapid speed through the parking lot. Daryl's eyes widened at the sight of them.

"Shit! They're here!" Daryl yelled.

Michonne quickly swung her shoulder bag around to the front of her. She quickly pulled out several knives and handed them to Rick, Daryl, Lori, Glen, Maggie, Andrea and Phillip.

"Let's go! Get them head first!" Michonne said.

Michonne quickly handed one to Milton and Milton looked at her and then looked down at the knife with a fearful expression and shook his head.

"Take it!" Michonne yelled.

'No! I can't!" Milton said in fear.

"If you don't, they're going to GET you now take it!" Michonne said angrily.

"I can't take it! I'm only seventeen! I'm just a kid, I can't knife or – or - KILL someone! NO!" Milton yelled with a shake of his head.

Michonne angrily pushes him hard towards Daryl's SUV as the walkers come approaching her and the others. One by one, Rick, Daryl, Lori, Glen, Phillip, Maggie and Andrea began fighting the walkers, some were slicing their heads off, some were taking the knives and stabbing the walkers in the head, some were slicing the walkers into with the sword. Milton stood by the car and watched it all with fear and horror. Immediately, a walker grabbed Milton from behind. Milton gasped

"No! NO! Get off!" Milton yelled as he struggled to get the walker off him.

As more walkers ran over to where Milton was, they tackled Milton down to the ground and Milton continued to fight and struggle.

Rick looked over at Milton and his eyes widened greatly. Just as the walkers were about to bite into Milton's flesh, Rick ran over and began fighting and slashing the walkers into. As the walkers fell dead, Rick quickly helped Milton up off the ground. As Daryl was killing off the last walker, they all looked and saw more walkers quickly running into the parking lot.

"Shit, we gotta get out of here! There's too many of them, look!" Daryl yelled.

"Some in my car and some in Daryl's, Daryl, you lead the way!" Phillip said.

Quickly Daryl, Rick, Lori, Maggie, Glen, and Andrea ran to Daryl's SUV and Phillip and Michonne and Milton ran to Phillip's car. As all of them got into their perspective cars, the walkers came crowding over both cars, making it almost impossible for either car to drive away.

* * *

Maggie looked all around at the walkers that surrounded the car with horror.

"NO! We can't get out of here! We can't get out of here, LOOK DARYL!" Maggie yelled through fearful tears.

"Daryl, we've gotta do something, man!" Rick yelled. 'Drive through them or something!"

"Yeah, the hell with hitting them, just GO Daryl!" Andrea yelled.

* * *

Milton looked all around the walkers pounding and banging on the car windows and windshield and hood with horror. He frowned with horror.

"We're trapped here! We're trapped." Milton said with fear.

Phillip quickly put the car in reverse and slammed his foot down on the gas, backing the car with a walkers hanging on to it, back out of the parking space.

"Hold on to your seats, you two." Phillip said as he sped away out of the parking lot, with walkers being tossed off the car and flying into the air like bugs.

* * *

"Shit, I'm following Phillip out of here, the hell with this." Daryl said as he put his car in reverse and backed out of the parking lot with walkers holding on to his car. Immediately, Daryl sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

Phillip drove in his car, down the road with Michonne and Milton in the back seat, down a basically deserted road with crashed cars on the other side of the street. Woods surrounded both sides of the road. Behind Phillip's car was Daryl's car.

Everything was quiet in Daryl's quiet until immediately, a walker reached down from off the top hood of Daryl's car and busted into the back window, grabbing Lori by the hair, trying to yank her out of the car. Lori screamed with horror.

"NO!" Lori yelled in horror. "Rick!"

Maggie, Glen and Rick looked in the back seat at Lori with horror.

"NO!" Maggie yelled.

"Maggie! Glen! Grab her!" Rick yelled.

Maggie and Glen grabbed hold of Lori as the walker was trying to pull her out of the car. Lori kicked and struggled wildly, trying to get the walker off her.

"NO! NO!" Lori yelled through hysterical tears.

Maggie and Glen were fighting wildly with the walker to get the walker off of Lori but was having a hard time doing so. Daryl looked back in the back seat with horrified eyes.

"What the hell?!" Daryl yelled. "YOU GUYS GET HER! COME ON!"

"We're trying damn it!" Glen yelled loudly.

As Lori continued to kick and fight wildly while hysterically screaming to get free, Rick jumped in the back seat and helped in trying to pull Lori back into the car. Immediately, the walker got in reach of Lori's neck and bit down into it hard. Lori screamed with horror.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Lori yelled through hysterical tears.

"LORI!" Rick yelled through tears.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Daryl yelled as he took one quick look in the back seat of the car.

"She's been BIT!" Maggie yelled through tears. "She's been BIT!"

"Let her go!" Glen yelled.

"NO!" Rick yelled.

"Yes, Rick!" Daryl yelled. "She's been bit, she'll turn now!"

Rick looked at Lori with tearful eyes.

"NO!" Rick yelled through tears. "Don't – "

Maggie and Glen immediately let go of Lori as Lori went into unconsciousness, with the walker biting deeper into her neck. As Daryl swerved the car both left and right and speed up, the walker and Lori went flying away from the car. Rick ran to the broken, open windshield and was about to climb out, until Maggie and Glen grabbed him.

"NO! LORI!" Rick yelled through hysterical tears.

"No, Rick, she's gone!" Maggie yelled through tears.

"Rick tried to struggle to get Maggie and Glen off him but couldn't.

"NO, no, not Lori!" Rick yelled. "Lori!"

As Maggie and Glen held Rick down, Rick broke into loud tears.

Maggie looked forward with a stunned and frightened stare.

"Where – where are we going to go?" Maggie asked in a slight tearful voice. "I mean, I heard on the radio before we left that these things are everywhere, so - where are we going to go?"

Daryl shook his head with a slight frown. That was an answer he definitely couldn't answer. Where were they going to go? What were they going to do? The walkers _WERE_ everywhere, so essentially, they were trapped, trapped in a horrific nightmare, where they had no clue of what to do – or what would come at them next…..


End file.
